


The Inquisitor's Lament

by LateStageInfernalism



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Choking, F/M, Knife-play, M4F, Rape, Satanism, Torture, pseudo-historical, witchhunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateStageInfernalism/pseuds/LateStageInfernalism
Kudos: 2
Collections: LateStageInfernalism's Audio Scripts





	The Inquisitor's Lament

[M4F] The Inquisitor’s Lament [Rape] [Torture] [Pseudo-Historical] False [Witchhunt] [Satanism] [Knife-Play] some [Blood] [Choking]

Please feel free to adapt, redact, modify or interpret my scripts any way you choose. I consider myself your collaborator and I am grateful for your efforts.

This is a fantasy by adults, for adults, and about adults.

Emphasis noted by *asterisks* / (notes like emotion or speech) / [Sound FX. Optional]

Tone: Cold “holier-than-thou” attitude covering a cynical, mocking interior. You take innocent women accused of being “witches” and convert them into actual satanic cultists.

[Sound of a crackling fire (indoors), low. We here the sound of chains or shackles being rattled lightly, as though someone was testing them.]

[Heavy door opening, then closing]

No, child, you are not at the Lord’s mercy, you are at mine. And I have very little to give. [Soft laugh]

It truly pains me to have to do this to such a young, innocent creature. But the fine women of the village are certain that you’ve hexed their men.

They see how their husband’s eyes follow your swaying step and low bodice. They know about the drunken gropings and whispered propositions.

Oh? You don’t have anything to do with that? You are innocent of these charges? That is probably true. 

It doesn’t matter, of course. The truth rarely does. 

For example, my men found you, caught you, and brought you back here. Then they trussed you, arms wide, legs spread. They let you keep your skirts and blouse, of course, but still. You’re quite vulnerable to me right now. Neither the truth nor your faith can protect you.

Oh, child. Curse me if you wish. I seek to illustrate a point. You claim to hate this, but, should I slide my hand up the curve of your calf…

And to your inner thigh…and a little higher…

[Delighted laugh] What a wanton sound that was! There is a part of you, dare I say a *wet* part, that enjoys this treatment. Your lesser self is afraid, it is true, but your greater self wishes me to hurry and get out my prongs and prods and…implements… That self wishes very badly for the kind of release that the lesser men of this sordid little hamlet could never provide to her.

Deny it if you will. Your body does not lie as well as you do.

And so you see, the truth you have told me isn’t very helpful, is it? Far from setting you free, it has aroused you in your bondage. Just another lie from that hoary old tome, I’m afraid.

Am I not a believer? [Hearty laughter] Oh, of *course* I am. I believe in cruelty, lies, betrayal, and infidelity. I believe in conquest, famine, war, and death. I believe in children that murder their parents and a clergy that preys upon its flock. I believe in the world that the creator has left to us, his poor forgotten children. But I put no faith in him.

There is only one Master, and I serve him with both ardor and love. Soon, you will too.

Oh, of course, you must deny me and pray to your trinity. This is understandable, but does not matter. Shall we begin?

Well, an artist cannot create while his canvas is shrouded, can he? And as your body is my canvas…

[Humming as Sound of cloth being cut and/or torn]

Ah, much better. I wonder, how many have had the pleasure of viewing your fine body? Surely you cannot be a virgin?

No answer? Now, I know that you haven’t lost your tongue. Not yet. [Sinister chuckle]

I have many tools here to make you talk. I have prongs, pincers, and red-hot pokers. I have pliars and grips and thumbscrews. I have a rack and even an Iron Maiden. I’m quite proud of her, actually.

In any case, I rarely need all of them. They’re for show. Sometimes people, weak ones, break down upon seeing them and imagining what might happen. 

You didn’t. That makes you…interesting.

I respect that…so I’m going to show you the tools that I’m going to use today. And I’m absolutely confident that you will, in the end, talk. Or at least moan. [Laughs]

First is the implement that I used to cut away your useless peasant rags. The humble razor. You can see that it’s blade is quite scored and worn from use, but, I assure you, it is clean and very, very sharp.

See? You felt the chill on your inner thigh, but no pain at all. And yet, there is the sanguine red of life staining its blade. 

[Laughs] You bite your lip. Does it excite you that much?

[Licking sound]

Your blood is…hmm. It has a bit of a cynical taste, perhaps, but a suprising amount of innocence remains.

You taste divine, and the way you squirm makes me find your tears to be…false.

Let us see what else we have to work with.

[Sound of clothing being cut off]

And now for the skirts.

[Sound of clothing being cut off]

Hmm, yes. You do have a certain rustic appeal, don’t you? I imagine all of the men of your quaint little village have imagined you in a similar state. They have pictured themselves on top of you, rutting like the pigs they are. Does that arouse you?

Come, now. You can tell me. I’m not asking if you truly want such men, but merely the idea of it. Feeling the heat of desire from men who should know better. Men with wives or young boys who are courting goodly girls. You enjoy that, don’t you? 

That is truly the only power you might have here. Your reputation has ruined any chance of marriage, if that was something you were interested in, and sooner or later, you will either be claimed as a mistress or disposed of by a jealous wife. My presence is merely a manifestation of your inevitable end. 

[Laughs] I see the glint of intelligence in your eye. You wonder if you can convince me to allow you to live. I’m not the most hideous man you’ve ever seen after all. You could, perhaps, generate a modicum of attraction from me, do what I want, and then escape the rope or the fire. 

That won’t save you. For one thing, I won’t allow a simple harlot to fuck her way out of her fate. For another, I’m going to do whatever I want with you anyway, and there is nothing you can do to stop it.

Oh, yes, do cry out. My guards are not deaf. They know what I get up to. Sometimes, if I have a truly “guilty” individual, I allow them to do what they want with my captives, once I have obtained a confession. I’m sure for people like you it is horrible, but it is good to throw loyal dogs a bit of meat now and then.

So, if you want to live, you will allow yourself to give in to my…ministrations. You'll let your body respond the way it wants, and forget whatever your mind is telling you. If you truly don't enjoy what I'm about to do, then you needn't pretend wit me, girl. But do not betray your body... do not falsify the sensations which you're experiencing. This is the point where I will strip you of your masks and lies.

Yes, there you are. That little gasp as I shoved my fingers inside of you. No lubrication or kindess from me. But hten, you don’t truly need it, do you? Being bound has aroused you, hasn’t it, slut?

[Louder] Answer me!

[Slapping noise]

Better. You will find your experience more bearable if you are compliant. I, however, do enjoy inflicting pain on such a…resceptive…subject, so I suppose it’s up to you. [Laughs]

There. I feel you gripping at my finger now as it leaves, desperate to go deeper, to fill you more. Look how you roll your hips and writhe and squirm for it when I take it away! What a lovely harlot the Master has provided me!

That’s not enough, is it? I can see it in your eyes. You want, no *need* to be ravished. Perhaps this won’t be your first time, but I will assure you that I will make it the most…memorable. 

[Sound of cloth rustling]

[Laughs] Your eyes! You wear no masks now. I see desire and fear warring on your face. Is it not surprising that a man of my standing should be blessed with a beast like this? I would wager you’ve never had something this long or dare I say wide inside of your sluttly little hole.

Now we’ll see if you’re strong enough to take it. I warn you…[grunting]…that I will not be gentle…[grunting]…nor will I stop if I harm you. I will have you and have you completely, and you will…[grunt]…take whatever I give you!

Ah…I’m fully inside of you. I’m surprsied that you were able to take all of me. And with so few tears! Now, we will see how strong you truly are…

[Sex starts here. He is brutal. Make sure you add your own grunts and moans.]

You’re so tight, aren’t you? It is a shame you aren’t being used more often.

I’ll leave my seed inside of you. Nothing you do can stop it, so you might as well enjoy it.

Ah, you’re responding now, your body arching and begging for me to go deep inside of you!

I can feel your legs struggling at their bonds. If I released them, you would wrap your sweet thighs around me, rather than escape. Don’t deny it!

Can you feel my hands wrapping around your neck? Does it arouse you, feeling your breath slip away?

If I don’t cum…soon. You might die. How…delightful

You’re cumming! I feel you spasming and clutching at my cock! It’s…too much!

[Improv to orgasm]

Oh my, that was enjoyable. You have been quite an enjoyable little ride. It would be a shame to sign your death warrant tomorrow. You have such…potential. 

Don’t worry. All hope is not lost. You migth still save yourself. It’s easy. The easiest choice that you will ever make. Sign away something that you’ve never really had in exchange for something truly wonderful: power and pleasure that even the highborn would envy. A queen can pay a man a wealth of gold, but only you will be able to *force* him to love you. A priest could sell you a worthless indulgence to get out of a hell that only exists in the minds of the weak, but only you could make his life an infernal litany of punishments, from the worst curses to the most virulent disease.

And what do you lose? Not a soul. The Master never asks for any such thing. The Master only asks for your *allegience*. Your loyalty. Your love. And he gives so much love in return. You will see. You will feel his love, in you, and on your supple flesh. The Master knows how to pleasure his servants. 

So…you sign your name into the book, or you hang and become a true martyr for your faith. Really, its a victory for you either way. In any case, I look forward to seeing you in the morning. [Evil laugh]


End file.
